Ash's Greninja (Forever)
| numeps1=| numeps2=| evolution=2| firststagename=Froakie| secondstagename=Frogadier| firstevoep=| prevonum=656| evo1num=657| evo2num=658| secondevoep= | current=With Ash| enva1=Billy Bob Thompson| java1=Yūji Ueda| enva2=Billy Bob Thompson| java2=Yūji Ueda| enva3=Billy Bob Thompson| java3=Yūji Ueda| firstevoname = |secondevoname = |egg = egg|eggname = |eggep = |numepsh = an unknown amount of}} Ash's Greninja is the first Pokémon that Ash obtained from the Kalos Region. History At Professor Sycamore's Lab TBA With Patrick TBA Personality Greninja seems to appreciate and respect bravery and selflessness, and as such, aims to be so itself. This is first shown when it took a hit for Pikachu during Team Rocket's attack despite not knowing Pikachu or his Trainer, and then proceeded to help them both in combat. It respects those with these traits, as it does Ash. Greninja was impressed and surprised by Ash's willingness to put himself in danger to help a Garchomp that wasn't his Pokémon and barely knew, and admired this show of self sacrifice and selflessness to the point Frogadier went alongside Ash to face Garchomp. It also showed genuine concern for Ash's safety when Ash jumped off the Prism Tower. A lack of these traits in its previous Trainers may be what caused Greninja to leave them. Greninja has been shown to enjoy battling, and seems to enjoy the opportunity to fight a strong opponent. Once recognizing Sawyer's Grovyle's strength, it developed a rivalry with it. It also seems to relish at both the thought, and the action of defeating a strong opponent, as seen when it grinned before fighting Sawyer's Grovyle, and defeating Grant's Onix. Greninja's close bond with Ash was also one of his greatest insecurities, as their repeated failure to master the Ash-Greninja forme started to weigh heavily on trainer and Pokémon alike. When Ash left Greninja in the Pokémon center after the loss to Wulfric, out of a sense of guilt for Greninja's injuries, a saddened Greninja gave chase as soon as he recovered. It was revealed Greninja also felt responsible for their loss. After fully synchronizing their feelings to save a Spewpa, however, Ash explained to Greninja why he wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, and that he saw his Pokémon as his closest friends. After that, Greninja and Ash came to fully understand each other. Ash-Greninja Shortly after evolving into Greninja, through its strong bond with Ash, he can call upon a transformation similar to Mega Evolution, where it takes on an appearance resembling its Trainer while being covered in a water veil. In its final form, the water veil moves from around its body to its back and forms an "X" shape, which resemble wings, then the wings form into a small sphere shape of water on the middle of its back with a light blue ring in the middle of it and it then grows in size until it forms into a giant shuriken made of water. Its full capabilities were unknown, but it appears to give a significant boost in speed and power. In its completed form, it can rival the power of Mega Evolved Pokémon. This form comes with a side effect where whenever Greninja takes damage, the pain is shared with Ash in the same location where Greninja was hurt. Ash is also shown to be able to see from Greninja's point of view and will occasionally mimic Greninja's movements. Ash describes it as feeling like he "became" Greninja. It is revealed by Clemont's device that Ash and Greninja share the exact same heartbeat while Greninja is in the form and that the form can be accessed when Ash and Greninja's feelings synchronize. If the form is pushed too hard, it's possible for Ash to pass out from the resulting exhaustion and pain. The term "Ash-Greninja" was officially coined by Bonnie. During the next episode, Ash and Greninja made amends and were able to trigger the transformation at will. By the time of their rematch against Wulfric, Ash and Greninja were able to use the form without passing out, and although they still shared each others pain, it seemed to be more manageable for Ash to handle. Moves Used Gallery Ash Froakie Egg.png|Froakie's Egg Ash Froakie.png|As a Froakie Ash Frogadier.png|As a Frogadier XY100 13.png XY003.png|Battling against Fletchling as Froakie XY017.png|Battling against Sanpei's Frogadier as Froakie Ash Froakie Bubble.png|Using Bubble as Froakie Ash Froakie Water Pulse.png|Using Water Pulse as Froakie Ash Froakie Pound.png|Using Pound as Froakie Ash Froakie Cut.png|Using Cut as Froakie Ash Froakie Frubble.png|Using Frubble as Froakie to save Mike Ash Froakie Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Froakie XY075.png|Battling against Sawyer's Grovyle as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Water Pulse.png|Using Water Pulse as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Frubble.png|Using Frubble as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Double Team.png|Using Double Team as Frogadier Ash Frogadier Cut.png|Using Cut as Frogadier Clemont Frogadier.png|Under Clemont's command as Frogadier Ash_Frogadier_Frubble.png|Using Frubble as Frogadier Ash's Greninja Double Team.png|Using Double Team Ash Greninja Aerial Ace.png|Using Aerial Ace Ash_Greninja_Cut.png|Using Cut Ash Ash-Greninja Cut.png Ash Ash-Greninja Water Shuriken.png Ash Ash-Greninja Double Team.png Ash Ash-Greninja Aerial Ace.png Ash Greninja Sawyer Sceptile.png Sawyer Sceptile vs Ash Greninja.png|Battling against Sawyer's Sceptile XY105.png|Battling against Alain's Mega Charizard X XY106 3.png|Get hit by Leaf Storm Water Fuma Shuriken.png|Using a bigger Water Shuriken Ice Skates.png|Performing Ice Skates Water Knives.png|Performing Water Knives XY118 10.png|Greninja barely dodges Gardevoir's Shadow Ball XY118 11.png|Greninja lands a hit with Cut on Gardevoir Sorry GMA.png Trivia *Greninja is Patrick's first Pokémon to be owned by more than one Trainer before him. *Greninja is Patrick's first starter Pokémon to have been revealed to have hatched from an Egg. Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Dark-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon